


Spoilery Stuff For

by Trinity12



Category: multifandom
Genre: here goes all the spoiler-y tags for stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 10:53:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11146944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinity12/pseuds/Trinity12
Summary: Every chapter will have the title of which of my stories it contains spoilers/clues for.This is solely for purposes of not accidentally spoiling things in the main tags, as I hate being able to put together the plot after reading the warnings.





	Spoilery Stuff For

**Author's Note:**

> Read at your own risk ;) or read to avoid risking reading something you don't like...  
> Anyway, I hope you find this helpful.  
> Love,  
> the shadowcat

** The Promise - J2 -SPN RPF **

 

**About the AU:**

Tar'An has institutionalized slavery

Description of war

Age of consent in Tar'An=16, in Volta=18, in Pesca=18

Drinking age in Tar'An=17, in Volta=18, in Pesca=18

 

 

**About the story:**

bondage

misunderstandings/secrets

happy/hopeful ending

minor character death (off screen)

 

**About character dynamics:**

prince!Jared, prince!Jensen

switching, mainly bottom!Jared

eventual slave!Jensen


End file.
